Various types of DC voltage converters have heretofore been used to convert the voltage of a relatively small sized, relatively low voltage dry cell battery to a considerably higher DC voltage. Prior known DC voltage converters are found in various types of electric shock devices and known shock devices employ a DC converter having a saturated core high voltage transformer which has a primary, a secondary, and feedback windings together with two transistors or like solid state devices that switch on and off. In the operation of this device the transformer becomes saturated to provide amplification of the voltage and/or current. The size of the saturated core transformer is prohibitive for many applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel DC converter that delivers a relatively high DC voltage from a relatively small, relatively low voltage dry cell battery or batteries.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel electric DC step-up converter that may be constructed as a relatively small, compact unit and will convert relatively low battery voltages to relatively high, substantially DC voltages at relatively small currents for voltage utilization devices such as, for example, a novel miniature animal training device, a novel cattle prod device and the like.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel miniature animal training device with a DC converter that will fit entirely within the palm of a hand.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a novel battery powered cattle prod device with a DC converter that is adapted to releasably mount on a rigid or extensible handle assembly.